puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Template talk:Infobox flag-ocean
This template is for flags on Midnight and Ice. To use, first copy and paste the following into your flag's page. Next, fill in each parameter with your flag's information, placing it between the equals sign and vertical bar/pipe ("|"). If your flag doesn't have an organized political system, put "no" for "organized" and leave "organization" blank. If your flag has an organized political system, put "yes" under "organized" and briefly describe its organization under "organization". If your flag owns an island, type "island" for the "island" parameter and fill in the island's full name under "islandname". Under "lastupdate", please use ISO standard formatting. After the double bracket— }} —that closes the template, you can write anything you like about your flag. Don't worry about fancy formatting or linkage; there are plenty of people willing and quick to edit. Most importantly, we want each flag to have a brief history about it. If your flag has taken part in an exciting blockade, or has suffered losses in a vicious war, write about it. Thanks! —Yaten ---- Okay, so obviously the current template here doesn't work for none-island-holding flags. Anybody know of a way to change that to accomodate them?--Yaten 20:15, 18 Jul 2005 (UTC) : The template also doesn't work for Ice and Midnight island-owning flags. Hrm. --Barrister 22:18, 18 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Hence the Flag-CV title. Ideally we'd have a Flag-MI template also, but I got sidetracked doing inscriptions. =)--Yaten 22:35, 18 Jul 2005 (UTC) Can we revisit the problem of non island-owning flags? They're going to have red links to "None (Midnight)". Only a relatively few flags own islands, so I think we should fix this... somehow. --Barrister 00:42, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) :The alternatives I can think of: :*Go back to the previous "at-a-glance" cutting and pasting from every template for every new flag. :*Have unlinkable island parameters. :Checking http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Template, it doesn't seem as though there's a way to write a sort-of "If-Then-Else" inside the template, where it wouldn't use the same linkage system if islandname=None. —Yaten 02:20, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Or just have the variable not autolink and do 'em by hand for the not overwhelming number of flags that control islands? --Guppymomma 03:36, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) ---- Subpages appear to be a possible solution. I was able to steal it from some Wikipedia infoboxes that have "birth" and "death" parameters, but obviously not every page using the template was about a dead person. I'm still stumped as to why the Island part is failing. The basic idea: Every person who edits a flag page should value the parameter "organized" as "yes" or "no"; if they put "yes", they should fill out "organization" with their description. If "no", organization won't appear on the template. For islands, "island" should be valued with "island" for "yes" or "none" for "no" (weird, but you can't have easy multiple subpages). For all non-organized or non-island controlling flags, "organization", "islandname", and "oceanname" will need to be left blank, but still in the template parameter area, to work properly. Note examples of both usages at Something Powerful and Hurricane. —Yaten